


I Want Us

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [212]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Jensen Ackles, Gay Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki Has a Big Dick, Size Kink, Straight Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: I really enjoy gay Jared and a voluptuous female Jensen. Would you be able to do a story where Jared and Jenny have been best friends since childhood, and they're now in their mid to late twenties. Jared is super feminine. He struggles with finding men who can take his eccentricities and who can handle his foot long thick dick. Jared and Jenny get each other and they really love one another. Would like to see them decide to try a relationship and not only love the sex (Jenny being the best Jared's had) but find that they're meant to be. Would love for them to look past sexuality.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Kink/Request Fics [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I Want Us

**Prompt:** I really enjoy gay Jared and a voluptuous female Jensen. Would you be able to do a story where Jared and Jenny have been best friends since childhood, and they're now in their mid to late twenties. Jared is super feminine. He struggles with finding men who can take his eccentricities and who can handle his foot long thick dick. Jared and Jenny get each other and they really love one another. Would like to see them decide to try a relationship and not only love the sex (Jenny being the best Jared's had) but find that they're meant to be. Would love for them to look past sexuality.

“I’m over it! I’m done!”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “You know, you’re more theatrical than me. Shouldn’t I be the dramatic one in this friendship? _I’m_ the woman.”

“Way to fall into gendered stereotypes, Jen.” Jared ran his fingers through his hair, admiring himself in a spoon that he held in front of his face. “I thought you were a strong, independent woman who didn’t need no man.”

“Well who knew you would embrace gay stereotypes so easily, Jay? Do you _own_ clothing that isn’t pink? You wear more makeup than I do!”

Jared glared. “Well, Jenny, not all of us were born with your flawless skin. _Some of us_ have to wear concealer. Not that any man _looks_ at your face with those two watermelons on your chest.”

Jenny pulled her shirt up slightly. Her breasts were enormous, and no one believed they were natural. Women everywhere believed she’d paid thousands of dollars to get her perky breasts the size they were, and hated Jenny because of it. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of carrying around two milk jugs on my chest? I think I’m okay.” Jared flicked one of her nipples and Jenny felt heat run south. She regretted telling Jared how sensitive they were, whenever he wanted to shut her up he’d pinch one and she’d turn pink.

“Don’t do that,” Jenny scolded. “You’re an adult.”

“I’m 25, I don’t think that I have to be fully an adult yet. And you’re not either, so stop getting up on a high horse because you’re a year older,” Jared shot back. “At least you have something that makes guys want to fuck you. They see me and they run screaming.” Jared pouted and poked at a blemish on his chin. “I thought gay men were supposed to love big dicks.”

“If I’m carrying watermelons on my chest then you’ve got a baseball bat between your legs,” Jenny said. “Men are weak. They’re not designed to take such a thing. _Women_ are the stronger, superior sex. If you were straight, one of us could take that footlong between your legs.”

“You know, just because we’re best friends doesn’t mean you can describe my dick like it’s something that comes from Subway.” Jared pursed his lips. “I don’t like my lips right now. They look chapped. Do you think my lips look chapped?”

Jenny glanced up. “No, they look fine. You always look fine, Jay, stop being such a girl.”

“There you go with the gender stereotypes again, you’re a disgrace to women everywhere,” Jared teased. “Do you have Chapstick? Maybe one that’s pink?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere, probably.”

“Well do you have a brush?”

Jenny gestured upward. “In my room, but I’m not going to go get it for you until after the rose ceremony. I swear, if Brittany doesn’t go home this week I don’t know if I’ll be able to take Chase seriously as the bachelor.”

“ _Jenny_ ,” Jared whined. “My hair needs to be fixed.”

“Go get it yourself, you practically live here,” Jenny replied.

“You’re a terrible friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, heard it before.” Jenny grinned at Jared and he poorly concealed a matching grin.

Jenny heard him jog upstairs, his huge footsteps hitting the stairs loudly. The cliché about men with large feet held very true with Jared, Jenny had witnessed the proof plenty of times. On several occasions she wished that she could convince Jared to make a dildo of his cock, because nothing so far had _really_ been able to fill her up the way she knew Jared’s dick would. Jared, her best friend with his huge hands and quick if not quirky wit. Jared, her _gay_ best friend. The friend off limits for many reasons.

And at the same time, there was no one that she felt the same level of chemistry and comfort with as she did with Jared. Every time she dated a guy she ended up comparing him to Jared, and not once did they live up to him.

His huge hand dropped onto her shoulder, startling Jenny. “Shit!”

Jared laughed. “Lost in thought there, Jenny?”

Jenny watched his lips move but didn’t really process the sound coming out. His lips weren’t chapped at all, they were smooth and soft and Jenny wondered what they’d feel like under hers. Some of her emotion must have shown on her face because Jared’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Jenny? Hello?”

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“Thinking ‘bout what?” Jared hauled himself onto the couch and watched her with his big, unreadable eyes.

“Jared, do you ever think-,” she cut herself off. “I mean, you’re gay, and you like men.”

“Such is the definition of gay,” Jared joked.

Jenny crossed her arms defensively. With her breasts as large as they were, it wasn’t an easy feat. “Zip it, smartass.”

“Sorry! Jeez.” Jared pouted and Jenny tried to regain her train of thought.

Jenny continued. “I know that you like me, and I’m not a man.” Jared muttered something that sounded like _obviously_ under his breath, eyes locked on her chest. Jenny glared and pressed forward. “I know that we’re friends, and this could fuck everything up, but I just have to _try_.”

Jared’s lips pursed. “Try what?”

Jenny twisted her hands together and then surged forward to slam their lips together. Jared didn’t move initially, but then he slowly started to press back against her and cupped his face with his hand. They stayed together for a bit until Jared eased them apart. “Jenny?”

 _I’m sorry_ and _please forgive me_ were on the tip of her tongue, but all that came out was, “Your lips aren’t chapped.”

“What brought that on?” Jared asked.

“I just thought… Jared, we are the only two people that have ever really understood each other. _Ever._ You’re the only one that looks at me and doesn’t just see my breasts, that wants more than just to stick their head between them. And I get you, I love how eccentric you are. I love that you can do makeup better than me and do your hair like you’re going to prom each day of the week. I know you’re gay, I know we’re best friends, but you have to admit that there’s something about _us_ that makes sense.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Jared admitted. “But I just thought it was so wrong.”

Jenny slid closer to Jared until she was practically in his lap. His dick, which created an obscenely large bulge in his jeans while soft, looked like a tumor when erect. Jenny _wanted_. “Why don’t we start with tonight?” Jenny suggested. “Why don’t we start here and take everything one day at a time? Sexuality is just a concept, Jay, we both know that.”

They stumbled upstairs together, exchanging nervous glances. “We should start by getting undressed,” Jared stated. Neither one of them moved.

Jenny decided that she had to take initiative. She was the older one, she’d been looking out for the kid his whole life. Her shaking fingers lifted her top off and then struggled with the strap on her bra. Her breasts were so substantial that her bras had to be custom made, and undoing the strap made them bounce lightly. Jared’s eyes were riveted.

“Your turn,” Jenny breathed.

Jared followed suit and slid off his shirt. He was effeminate in behavior, Jenny would never deny that, but his body was _all_ man. The real prize, however, was underneath the jeans Jared was slowly unbuttoning.

They slid their pants off simultaneously and Jenny almost moaned at his underwear. They were practically tearing at the effort to keep Jared’s dick inside, and Jenny tugged them off herself. Jared’s dick was at least the length of her forearm, and she could see why men would get intimidated. She could barely get her whole fist around it but jerked him off until he was dripping precome. “Oh, oh,” Jared moaned.   
“Feel good, big boy?” Jenny asked. Jared nodded frantically. “Tell me what you want,” Jenny urged. “Tell me what all those other men were too scared to give you.”

“Suck me,” Jared pleaded.

She’d been anticipating the invitation and knelt to take Jared into her mouth. She prided herself on being able to deep throat the longest of men, but inches of Jared still stayed out of her mouth even when she took him as far as she could. Jared didn’t seem to mind, squirming and trying not to shove his dick deeper. Jenny sucked like it was a lollipop, almost drooling with how full she felt. She couldn’t wait to feel it inside her pussy.

She could tell Jared was on the edge and reluctantly pulled off. “Why’d you stop?” Jared whined.

“I want you to come inside me,” Jenny explained. “Not down my throat. Not this time.”

“No one’s ever sucked me like that,” Jared said. “They sucked the tip sometimes, but you got so much of it.”

“And I plan on working my way up to the full thing,” Jenny promised. “But that will be when I want to take my time with you. Tonight, we’re going to do this fast and furious.”

Jenny peeled her own panties off, which were wet with arousal. She was completely hairless down there, and cupped her breasts to keep them from jiggling uncomfortably as she disrobed. Jared’s eyes widened and his hands flexed. “You can touch,” She told him. “You know how much I like it.”

Jared smirked, remembering the stories Jenny told of her previous conquests teasing her to orgasm just by touching her nipples. Her tits were huge, but Jared’s hands were big enough to wrap all the way around them and squeeze. Jenny didn’t think Jared had ever played with a pair of tits before, but somehow his hands knew exactly how to caress and pinch to send her into a desperate mess. The areolas were tinged brown against the round, milky white tits and her nipples stood erect.

“Wanna fuck me?” Jenny panted. “Wanna slide that massive, beautiful cock into my wet cunt?”

“Yeah, fuck,” Jared agreed.

Jenny pointed at her nightstand. “Condoms in there.”

“Wanted them handy, did you?”

“Shut up, Jared, you pr-,” Jenny’s sentence cut off when Jared dropped his mouth to suck her tit. She lost herself in the feeling and barely heard Jared open the drawer for a condom. _Need to start on birth control soon_ , Jenny thought. _Next time, I want to feel him bare._

Jared’s cock lined up with her hole. “Last time to say no,” Jared warned.

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop talking and fuck me I’ll cut off that dick and do it myself,” Jenny growled. She felt him start to push inside and gasped. Every time she thought he was fully seated, more of his dick filled her sopping wet hole. He was so large Jenny thought he must be rearranging her organs. “Holy shit, Jared, you’re _massive_.”

“You’ve seen it before,” Jared replied. He felt somewhat insecure and Jenny stamped that out quick.

“Seeing isn’t feeling. But it feels incredible,” Jenny assured. “God, it feels like a puzzle piece snapped into my vagina.”

“It’s never felt like this,” Jared moaned. “You’re so wet, I’m so far inside you. I swear, I’m going to come right now.”

“You better fucking not,” Jenny snapped. “Not until I’ve gotten so fucked with your Godzilla dick that I’m bowlegged.” 

Jared started to rock inside of her, waiting for the sign that she’d gotten use to the fullness. “Come on, Jared, put your back into it,” Jenny taunted. 

Jared pressed her down into the bed and started to pound into her so hard he feared he’d split Jenny in half. He pulled out, his cock slick with her pussy juices, and then slammed back in rapidly. The bed banged against the wall and Jenny frowned at the thought of a dent forming. Jared tweaked her the nipples as he kept up his firm thrusts and Jenny whimpered.

“God, you’re so sensitive,” Jared moaned and flicked the bud with one hand. His mouth wrapped around the other nipple and she squeaked. “Mountains of tit to play with and every inch is responsive.”

“Fuck! Oh god, Jared!” Jenny’s pussy clenched around Jared’s dick and his thrusts became erratic. He wanted this to last all night, but with the way he slid in and out of her tight hole he knew it would come to a close soon.

Jared’s tongue flicked at her right breast, and started to suck when Jenny moaned encouragingly. His free hand tickled the pale flesh of the other tit, soft and plump under his fingers. Jared got her right breast nice and wet before switching sides, and treated the left breast to the same licking and sucking treatment. Jenny writhed underneath him in obvious pleasure and Jared smiled smugly. He never thought he would be here, making his best friend of two decades fall apart with his dick and his talented tongue, but it felt right. Hopefully she was sincere in her promise to take his whole dick someday.

Jared’s free hand went to rub against Jenny’s clit. It was easy to find because she was hairless and it stood proudly and eager for attention. “Shit, Jay, that feels so good!” She squealed after a few strokes from Jared and her orgasm crashed over her. Jared fucked her through it and his own come spurted inside the condom.

“Gotta pull out,” Jenny murmured. Jared groaned sleepily but pulled his softening cock from her vagina. Her hole stayed open, trickling juices and stretched beyond reason. “Jesus, Jared, that thing is a weapon.”

Jared tied off the condom and threw it in the direction of Jenny’s trash. “How was it?”

“Best sex of my life,” Jenny slurred. “ _Finally_ felt full.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “I mean, I’ve known I was gay for so long. But this was the best sex of my life. You rocked my world. And I wasn’t thinking of you as a man or a woman or myself as gay or straight. It was just us, having sex.”

“Fantastic sex,” Jenny corrected. “So what does this mean for us?”

“Well, we know we have emotion chemistry since we’ve been best friends for years. We just established we have sexual chemistry-,” Jared wiggled a finger across Jenny’s clit to see her shudder, “-so is there really a reason not to try a relationship?”

“You really want to do this?” Jenny asked.

“Yeah, I really do.” Jared kissed her softly. “I want us.”

“Me too.” Jenny let Jared sag into the bed beside her. “I want us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and prompts make me happy! I am working through all of them, but I'm moving into a new apartment so it's slow going right now.


End file.
